Um dia de Sailor
by Carol Couto
Summary: O Que será que acontece, quando doze cavaleiros viram superheroínas de mini saias, como vão se adaptar a uma vida da qual não sabem como sai? Será que vão salvar o dia, ou vão acabar como mulherzinhas.. Leia e descubra![Comédia]
1. Castigo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

_**Aviso: esta fic **__**contém**__** yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 1 : Castigo**

**Santuário de Athena, Madrugada...**

-Já Chega! –Gritava Saory extremamente irritada –Vocês passaram de todos os limites! Acabou a festa! –Disse num grito só, seguido de vaias

-Não Adianta vaiar! Vocês nunca sabem se comportar! –Disse Saory apontando para Kanon e Saga, seminus no sofá –Acabaram-se as festas por um bom tempo nesse Santuário!

-Desculpe Saory... Não fazemos mais

-Ora Kanon! Toda vez é a mesma desculpa!Agora se vista! Isso aqui é o templo do grande mestre, e não o Moulin Rouge! Saiam! Fora daqui todos vocês!

**Na casa de Áries...**

-Saory ficou realmente irritada dessa vez... Acho que ela vai nos punir...

-Não se preocupe gatinho... Ela nunca faz nada, dessa vez diferente não será...

-Não sei... Vai que ela endoida e manda agente para algum lugar esquisito, tipo o...Tibet!

-Aioria...

-Que foi amorzinho?

-O Tibet é onde eu nasci! Quer dizer que você me acha estranho! –Disse Mu avançando alguns passos

-Não Muzinho, estranho não é a palavra... –Disse recuando alguns passos

-Ah! Então qual é! –Disse irritado

-Exótico! Lindo! Fofo! O meu fofo!

-Oh! Aioria, obrigada pelos elogios!Vou tomar um banho...-Disse indo rebolando até o banheiro

-Isso é que da ser estudioso... Uffa... Essa foi por pouco... Deixe-me ler mais um pouquinho... Capítulo 7 : Discussões: Fugas e abafas o caso...

**Na Casa de Escorpião...**

Milo tomava um bom banho quando de repente...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOCORRO!!!

Milo saiu do Box, enrolado como pode na toalha, aquele grito era do Camus e só podia significar uma coisa : Escorpiões

Milo abriu a porta e logo começou a sentir o frio... Sua casa estava toda congelada! Aquele picolé ia se ver com sigo!

-Camus por Zeus! Quantas vezes eu disse que não precisa temer meus bebês!

-Seus "bebês" são diabólicos! Eles sabem que eu tenho medo e vem pra cima de mim!

-Oras! Deixe de ser maricas e vamos pegar o... –Milo ficou pálido

-O que foi Milo? –Disse Camus saindo de trás do sofá, onde se escondera.

-Ka-Ka-Kamus!

-Milo eu to aqui!

-Não é você! É o meu escorpiãozinho! Camus você congelou o Kamus!

-Kamus? Perai! Você deu meu nome para essa coisa!! –Disse Indignado

-Não exatamente! Seu nome é com C e o dele é com K

-Aff... Grande Diferença...

-Meu bebê! Kamus! Não morra, por favor! O Papai vai te salvar! Agüenta ai!

-Milo eu já estou bem!

-Não é você francês! É meu Escorpião, que você congelou!

-Eu não sou culpado! Legitima defesa!

-Ele não respira! Vou fazer respiração boca a boca!

-Não ouse! Se Fizer isso nunca mais me beija!

-Merda! Já sei! O Microondas!

-Não Milo! Pode ser perigoso!

-É o único modo de salvá-lo! –Falou de um jeito dramático, como se estivesse cuspindo um texto decorado

-Ó Céus...

-Kamus querido... Você descongelou? OH! Não! Ele não se mexe!! Ele morreu! NÃÃÃOOO! Kamus! Eu quero meu pequenininho! Eu vi ele crescer! Ele não pode morrer agora! É muito jovem! SE duvidar nem vai ter lugar no céu para ele! Kamus volte, por favor!! –Disse Milo chorando, até que o escorpião se mexeu.

-Kamus? Kamus? Ele está vivo! VIVO!! –Gritando no ouvido de Camus

-Tá bom já entendi! Ele está vivo!

-Ela já está bem! Olhe como ele está bem Camus... –Disse se aproximando com o escorpião nas mãos

-Milo, non!!Saia de perto!

-Olhe ele é tão lindinho! –Disse Milo admirando o escorpião, que de repente pulou em cima de Camus que começou a correr igual um louco

-Socorro! Tira esse bicho daqui!

-Cuidado Camus! Ele é frágil!

-Você devia se preocupar comigo! Mas agora se preocupe com ele, porque se eu pegá-lo boto ele num esquife de gelo!

-Ai Meu Zeus! Camus, não mate o Kamus!! –Milo saiu correndo atrás de Camus

**Na casa de Peixes...**

-Afrodite, uff! Isso aqui está fedendo muito a rosas!

-Você acha as rosas fedidas? Não me diga isso MM! É mais do que eu posso suportar! –Afrodite coloca uma mão na testa, fazendo drama

-_"To ferrado, quando ele chama de MM é sinal que vai da merda"_

-Vai me dizer que não gosta de peixes também!

-Vou ser sincero, os prefiro fritos ou num bom sushi do que nadando...

-O que!? Então é você! Por isso que meus preciosos peixes somem tão... Rápido! Você os come! Fuja agora MM! Para bem longe por que se não você vai ver!

-O que você vai fazer? Pegar uma vassoura e tentar me assassinar, essa é boa... Boa Noite Afrodit... O que é isso uma vassoura!!?

-Você acertou! Iaaahhhhhh! –Disse Afrodite tentando acertar MM com a vassoura

-Ai meu Zeus! Socorro! Ele enlouqueceu! Droga de Vodka! Eu disse para ele não beber aquela merda! Putana! –Disse Câncer correndo enquanto Afrodite corria a todo vapor em sua direção

**Na Casa de Sagitário...**

-Ai Minha Barriga!

-Ahhh! Eu te disse que essa pinga vagabunda que o Milo arranjou ia te fazer mal! Sabia!

-Pode parar com a lição de moral agora? Ta parecendo uma tia velha...

-Mas eu tenho que parecer! Eu te disse!Te Avisei tantas vezes!

-Eu sei! Mas ela tava me chamando!Ainda por cima com o dedinho! Não deu para segurar!

-Cachaceiro!

-Mas Oros era Vodka!

-Você entendeu!Agora fica quieto ai por que eu vou te preparar um chá de boldo!

-Chá? Mas Aioros! Chá é muito ruim!

-Pensasse nisso Capricórnio! Antes de tomar aquela droga que vocês chamam de Vodka! –disse Aioros visivelmente irritado

-Desculpa... Eu não queria te dar trabalho... –Disse Shura sem jeito

-Ei! Também não é assim... Vou cuidar de você... Meu pinguço... Agora vamos ao chá de Boldo!

-Me dei mal! –Disse Shura torcendo o nariz

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

-Ah não Shaka! Você vai meditar agora?!

-Claro Ikki... Eu não meditei hoje de manhã por SUA causa, agora tenho que pagar minha penitência.

-Mas Shaka! Por Zeus! São 3 da manhã! Você ainda coloca aquelas musicas horrível, Sol... Sol...

-Solaris! E não são horríveis! Eu preciso meditar, se não Buda ficara irritado.

-Dane-se o Buda...Eu quero dormir!

-Vá para o quarto que Athena lhe ofereceu!

-Oras! Eu só iria se fosse para abrir as disputas para a armadura de fênix

-Mas é você o dono... Dã!

-A Saory do jeito que está, e sem a peste do Seiya ia matar o primeiro que aparece em seu caminho, no caso, euzinho aqui!

-Então dorme ai!

-Shaka você está me trocando pela sua meditação?

-Não querido...Não é nada disso...

-Valeu pela consideração –Ikki pegou o cobertor e se cobriu

-Ikki! Não banque a criança! –Shaka saiu de sua posição

-Já entendi, sua meditação é mais importante que eu!

-Claro que não...-Shaka deitou-se por cima de Ikki –Seu garoto bobo!

-Garoto é puta que pariu! –Disse Ikki puxando Shaka para baixo do cobertor e começando a beijar seu pescoço

- Pronto! Lá se foi minha meditação! –Shaka reclamou entrando de baixo do cobertor

**No salão do grande mestre...**

**-**Que baderna... Amanhã os servos limpam, vou me recolher!

-Creio que não Athena!

-Hermes! O que fazes aqui?

-Venho trazer uma mensagem de meu pai!

-Vamos fale!

-Ele quer lhe ver! Feche os olhos!

Athena fechou seus olhos e quando os reabriu se deparou com olhares nada felizes para seu lado, seu pai Zeus estava usando um pijama preto de bolinha amarelinha, e os outros deuses, usavam todos trajes de dormir...

-Athena! Será que não serve nem para controlar seus cavaleiros –Gritou Afrodite exasperada

-Cale-se Afrodite! –Mandou Hera tomando as rédeas da situação

-Athena, Será que você não consegue controlar vossos cavaleiros? –disse Hera

-Perdoe, Hera, garanto que não vai mais se repetir...

-Toda vez é essa mesma desculpa! Como podes ser tão desleixada!

-Ei! Hera, não seja tão dura com a minha Athena!

-Zeus! Sempre intervindo pela sua filha querida!Isso porque engoliu a mãe de sua filha querida...

-Você tem o prazer de me alfinetar não é mesmo Hera?

-Não perco uma oportunidade... Mas isso não vem ao caso... Tem que castigá-los Athena

-Claro, Hera... Não mais perturbarei vosso sono com as festas de meus cavaleiros...

-É bom mesmo! –disse Afrodite bastante irritada

-Cale-se Afrodite - Responderam os deuses

-Tá bom é festa me mandar calar a boca!

-Cale-se Afrodite! –Athena gritou

-Vá agora Athena, deixa que eu cuide dessa louca por beleza em crise... –Disse Hera

E então Athena fechou e abriu seus olhos novamente, voltando ao salão do grande mestre, que continuava do mesmo jeito...

-Ó Deuses... Esses cavaleiros vão me pagar... Não sei como! Mas vão!

-Senhorita Saory...

-O que deseja Tatsume! Não venha me amolar! Já estou irritada suficientemente por esta noite!

-Deveria descansar... Já são quase 4 da manhã...

-Obrigada... Já vou me deitar... Mas antes preciso arranjar um castigo para estes... estes...

-Viados! –Disse Tatsume

-Tatsume... –Disse Saory surpresa

-Perdoe-me, acho que me excedi...

-Não a nada, todos se excedem às vezes, até eu...Mas que castigo será que aplico?

-Não sei minha senhora... Não sei...

-Talvez, devo deixá-los sem se ver! Não... Já fiz isso uma vez, quando se encontraram quase demoliram o santuário...Se eu pudesse impedi-los de se tocar como amantes, mas sem colocar em risco meu Santuário...Já sei! Agora esses cavaleiros vão se ver comigo!

N/A: Well!Mais uma purkera saída da minha cabeça, será que essa vai para frente, eu acho que sim, ou melhor, eu espero que sim, tomara que uma luz divina paire sobre a minha cabeça e me dê idéias felizes, vamos ver...Quem sabe essa fic não fica bem divertida, espero que tenham gostado das pequenas confusões após uma "festinha" badalada no salão do grande mestre, algumas ficaram meio bobas, mas como estamos falando de Gold Saints, tudo é possível, até mesmo certas maluquices, não é mesmoo?

Bomm, é só isso mesmoo.. Espero postar o resto logoo!

Beijoos!


	2. Mudanças

**Capítulo 2: Mudanças**

O som agudo do despertador invadiu o quarto, porém este não durou muito, pois uma mão ágil varreu para longe o infernal relógio, acabando com a sua "canção de bom dia", porém o sono não voltou a lhe presentear com sua presença, o que o fez xingar até sua última célula...

-Maldito Camus! Detesto quando ele põe essa merda de despertador e acorda antes...Deve ser uma vingança por ontem...Ai! Minha cabeça...Sinto-me diferente...Bah! Efeito da bebida! –Levantou-se um resmungão, cheio de dor de cabeça, calçou a pantufa e saiu andando meio cambaleante, acabando por tropeçar no tapete, xingando-o –Droga! Tapete idiota! –Continuou andando em passos cambaleantes, até dar de cara na porta fechada –Caramba... Eu não me lembro dessa porta...Camus vai me explicar direitinho tudo isso depois –Chegando no banheiro abriu a torneira, enchendo a mão com água e tacando sobre o rosto, despertando a si próprio, se espreguiça e se olha no espelho, vê uma bela mulher de cabelos verdes, que chegam até o chão, dá ombros, agora só que saber de achar o seu francês...Sai do banheiro andando lentamente...-Ahh...Hã?Espera ai! –Volta de costas rapidamente, olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez...-Ai Meu Zeus do céu! –Toca o próprio rosto constatando a maciez que não lhe pertence, toca os cabelos, vendo que verdes são, olha para suas vestes, vendo que está vestido de camisola, e então as suspende, exibindo o belo corpo de mulher que agora contém, veste-se de novo e atônito olha-se mais uma vez no espelho...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –Um grito sonoro ecoa por toda a casa, e no quarto visinho...

-Mas que droga! Camus já deu escândalo por causa dos escopiões! -Irritado cobre-se com o travesseiro

-Os gritos de Afrodite se tornam mais constantes a cada minuto, incrível como o MM o enlouquece...

-Realmente, meu belo italiano me enlouquece, espera ai! –Abre os olhos e esfrega as pálpebras, ficando atônito a cena que presencia –SOCORRO! TEM UMA MOCRÉIA NA MINHA CAMA! ZEUS! –Chega de brincadeira Milo ou eu vou...-Abre os olhos vendo uma MULHER na sua frente, leva sua mão até o rosto dela e a toca...

-Mi-Mi-Mi-Milo!! –Exclama surpreso, os dois se levantam, e um deles pergunta

-Ca-Ca-Camus? –O outro indaga

-Dido?

-Mas o que significa isso? Veja, eu estou...Lastimável...Cadê meu italiano? –Afrodite choraminga

-Precisamos manter a calma...

-Espera ai...-Afrodite pega um espelho e vê a marca de um tridente atrás - Não pode ser...

-O que Aconteceu?

-Eu me transformei na Michiru Kaioh!

-Que?

-A sailor Netuno! Mas é claro! Esse é o castigo que Saori nos deu!

-Eu me transformei no que? No abominável homem das neves?

-Não,não, essa já é sua forma normal...Você é Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, sailor Urano...

-Nossa, mas porque estávamos dormindo juntos?

-Nesse universo, somos amantes!

-Zeus me livre guarde!

-Engraçadinho... Fantástico! Temos os corpos delas...Mas como será que voltamos? E se não pudermos voltar!

-Precisamos reunir todos e achar um solução para isso...-Camus concluiu

-Espera...Se eu sou netuno, você é Urano, então Milo é...

-PLUTÃO! –falaram juntos

-O grito que ouvimos certamente foi dele!

-Vamos!

Os dois abriram a porta do cômodo onde a pouco dormiam e saíram correndo pela casa, até acharem uma porta, um quarto, de primeira impressão não localizaram ninguém, mas por sorte Afrodite viu uma ponta de cabelos verdes saindo da porta do banheiro que fazia suíte com o quarto, os dois saíram correndo, encontrando um corpo no chão...

-Milo! –Camus abaixou-se batendo de leve nas faces do amado, ele ia beijá-lo, mas foi detido por Afrodite.

-Não! Não pode desafiar as leis desse espaço, aqui a única pessoa que podes beijar sou eu! Incrível, nossas almas foram trancafiadas nesses corpos...Saori caprichou desta vez...

-Como poderemos acordá-lo? –Perguntou um Camus preocupado, Afrodite olhou em volta, localizando um som...

-Já sei! Ajude-me a trazer seu corpo até aqui, ligamos o som alto, ele certamente irá acordar...-Eles levaram o corpo de "Milo" para perto do som, e o ligaram num volume considerável, passaram-se uns cinco minutos, o grego agora no corpo de uma oriental não deu nem sinal de vida...

-Será que o meu Milo enfartou ao ver que sua gostosura se perdeu!

-Camus...Não viaja, já basta estarmos em um lugar desses, não precisamos de idéias pervertidas a essa hora da manhã...

-Pardon! O que podemos tentar?

-Que tal...hum...hum...Cosquinha!

-Ótima idéia! –Camus e Afrodite pegaram duas penas e começaram a fazer cócegas no corpo de Milo, que novamente nem se mexeu...

-Mas que coisa, ele não acorda!

-Milo...Acorda seu preguiçoso!

-Tive uma idéia! Se eu conseguir me concentrar! –Afrodite fechou os olhos buscando concentração, e de suas mãos uma pequena porção d'água surgiu, porção está que Afrodite fez se mover e se direcionar para o rosto de Milo, que acabou acordando...Milo abriu os olhos e vendo duas "mulheres" em cima de si se assustou

-Meu Zeus! Os demônios do Tártaro vieram para me levar!

-Calma Milo, somos nós! –Camus argumentou

-Nós quem?

-Eu e o Dido!

-Você e o Dido? Ora quem é você?

-O Camus!

-Eu também sou o Papai Noel!

-Droga, você não acredita! –Camus aproximou-se do ouvido de Milo e disse algo que fez o grego enrubescer

-Camus! É você! Aquele é o Afrodite?

-Por incrível que pareça, sim, me tornei esta mocréia, apesar de ser seu fã, prefiro meu corpinho...Este é nada mais que o castigo que a Saori deu...

-Céus...Que Absurdo...

-Também acho!

-Não estou falando disso!

-Disso o que?

-Disso!

-Disso?

-É disso!

-Hã?

-Quero dizer! Porque estão sem roupas?! –Afrodite e Camus se olham percebendo que andaram por ai "nuas", depois saem correndo, para o quarto mais próximo, ao som de gargalhadas de Milo...Após se vestirem, retornam ao quarto...

-Precisamos encontrar os outros...-Camus diz

-Onde será que eles estão? –Afrodite se pergunta

-Será que sairemos daqui? –Afrodite indaga de novo

-Estou com fome! –Milo fala

-MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Os dois exclamam

_Continua..._

* * *

  
**N/A:**Estou ficando produtiva! Tudo isso em uma noite! Tudo bem, sei que não é gigaante, mas para um dia só é meio grandinho!Não sei se ficou com comédia, espero que tenha ficado!Nháa, Saori-san pegou pesado dessa vez, como será que os dourados vão se virar, afinal eles agora estão bancando as Sailors literalmente, será que eles vão conseguir voltar e salvar o dia, esperamos que sim, como será que os outros vão se comportar ao descobrirem suas novas "identidades", se vem coisa boa eu não sei, mas que vem confusão vem...Bem eh isso!!A Criatividade ficou na fic xD

**KissuS!**


	3. Encontros I

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

_****_

**Capítulo 3: Encontros I**

Afrodite, Camus e Milo, ainda tentavam assimilar o decorrer dos fatos, repensando friamente tudo que acontecera, a festa, a ameaça de Saori e por fim a troca absurda de corpos, agora, estavam em um mundo estranho, em corpos desconhecido e sem ter como voltar, e ainda tinham que achar os outros...

-Droga, agora estamos no Japão sem ter nem idéia de onde ir, isso realmente é digno de Saori...Eu ainda mato aquela garota infernal!

-Calma Mon'Amour, tudo que menos precisamos é de nervosismo...

-Precisamos achar os outros, ou catástrofes podem acontecer...-Ele ouvem um barulho e logo se postam prontos para "atacar", até que vêem uma garotinha de cabelos pretos curtos segurando um pequeno urso de pelúcia esfregar os olhos, angelical, até que a menina abre a boca...

-Aioros? Quem são essas vacas na minha frente? Maldita Vodka...-Reclama passando a mão pela cabeça

-Shura? –Camus pergunta

-Hã? Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome? Cadê o meu Aioros?

-Ele mesmo –Milo concluiu feliz –Menos um para procurar

-Procurar o que meu Zeus, quem são vocês, suas barangas! O que é isso, pegadinha do Gordão?

-Calma homem, tome olhe-se nisso –Afrodite passou para ele seu espelho de mão,segundos depois o espelho caia no chão

-Céus! Vocês! Vocês me transformaram em uma criança!Mas o que é isso!

-Calma Capricórnio! –Camus falou tentando fazer Shura perceber

-Que calma o que! Espera ai...Como você sabe que meu signo é Capricórnio?

-Sabia que a vodka de ontem não ia lhe fazer bem! –Camus continuou rindo

-Droga! Minha cabeça está doendo...-Shura cai no chão com a mão na cabeça

-Shura! O que está acontecendo?

-Saia de perto de mim sua coisa feia! Ahhh! –Shura sente uma pontada na cabeça

-Shura, calma, somos nós, Camus, Milo e Afrodite...-Camus continuou

-Quê? Impossível, droga, que visão é essa!

-O que está vendo?

-Uma garota! Em um quarto verde, o jeito de dormir é parecido com o do Aioros, afinal, onde está ele? –Shura pergunta transtornado

-Você está vendo-o...-Afrodite conclui

-Ahh...-Shura tira as mãos da cabeça –Minha cabeça está totalmente confusa, são mil sentimentos diferentes, meu corpo, está tão diferente...

-Claro bocó, você virou uma garotinha! Queria se sentir o que? Uma tartaruga?

-Calma Milo...Shura sente-se aqui que vamos lhe explicar tudo, Milo vá a buscar uns copos de água para nós! –Afrodite mandou, e Milo foi resmungando até a cozinha, voltando com uma bandeja verde e quatro copos sobre ela, porém quando estava voltando tropeça no tapete, o que faz a bandeja com os copos voar em cima de Camus, Afrodite e Shura...

-Opa...hehe, desculpa! –Milo fala constrangido

-Eu, que tinha a esperança de que com esta mudança você se tornasse alguém menos desastroso... Quebrei a cara...Definitivamente, desisto...Milo, você é uma tragédia total...-Camus balançou a cabeça em negativa

-Sabia que você me magoa deste jeito! –Milo argumentou

-Só estou sendo sincero...

-Seu! Seu...

-Chega! Quando estiverem normais vocês discutem a relação caída de vocês!

-O que você quer dizer com caída seu...-Camus tapou a boca de Milo, antes que o escorpiano falasse besteiras –Sua sorte é que estamos desse jeito, e eu não sei quais são os meus poderes, isto é, se eu tenho algum, porque se não só ia sobrar uma rosinha!! –Milo ameaça

-Como se tivesse medo de você... O único que se mata por causa dos escorpiões é o Camus, não me confunda com ele!Não tenho medo de você!

-Ahh! Você está dando chances para o perigo!

-CHEGA! –Camus grita, e o solo treme

-Uau! Camus, você está ficando melhor! –Afrodite bate palmas

-Co-Como fiz isso? –Camus se pergunta confuso

-Você está começando a adquirir o cosmo de Sailor! Ao contrário do imprestável do Milo...

-Ora seu! –Milo aponta um dedo para Afrodite, e dele sai um raio luminoso de tom roxo que vai em direção a Afrodite, porém o sueco desvia, o que faz um buraco aparecer na parede.

-Nossa, essa foi por um pouco...Milo, isso foi fantástico!

-Ora! Eu quero tentar também! –Shura (N/A: não se esqueçam que quando coloco seus nomes é só para ninguém se perder no nome das Sailors, para aqueles que não conhecem Sailor Moon, é interessante que algum vídeo sobre suas transformações, ou ataques seja visto, pois facilita a compreensão :P) cerrou os punhos agora pequenos e delicados, e começou a fazer força, sobre os olhares curiosos de Milo, Camus e Afrodite, e então, simplesmente do nada, deu um grito alto, o que assustou os outros, porém nada aconteceu, Shura apenas sorriu sem graça e disse...

-Gente...-Todos olharam –Acho que fiz cocô... –Falou ele sem graça

-Ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Os outros três falaram juntos

* * *

O quarto estava escuro, as cortinas ainda fechadas, um ronco se fazia ouvir, duas garotas dormiam tranqüilamente, uma, ainda criança, matinha um travesseiro na cabeça, por conta do ronco da maior, esteve suportando, até que com a voz sonolenta falou...

-Mu...Você está com algum problema? –Presumiu que estivesse diante dos sedosos cabelos do amado, porém foi de encontro com uma perna, subindo um pouco a mão, até o local onde...Espera, onde não havia nada!

-O Muuu...O que aconteceu, você não se castrou né?

-Porra Afrodite, que fogo, me deixa dormir... –Um outro reclamou

-Afrodite? Por algum acaso eu tenho cara de barbie?

-Está ficando louco?Flor?

-Flor? Espera, você nunca me chamou assim, mas o que está acontecendo? Mu você não tomou aquela pinga vagaba que o Milo trouxe não né?–Abriu os olhos irritado, sentando-se na cama,olhando ao seu lado e...-M-M-Mu-Mu? O-que aconteceu?

-Eu não sou o Mu sua peste! – O outro também se levantou, mas como estava sonolento perguntou –Você pintou seu cabelo?

-Pintei?Ué, eu pintei o cabelo? Que eu saiba estou extremamente normal...-A pequena menina vira-se encarando um grande espelho, e arregalando os olhos –Céus! Ta certo que eu estava afim de pintar o cabelo, mas não para rosa, ta certo Mu, pode sair do meu sonho...

-Desde quando o Mu tem esse poder?

-Não regrida carneiro...Fale eu, e não "Mu"...-Aioria balançou o dedo em sinal negativo

-Eu não sou o Mu! E ele não entra nos sonhos dos outros!

-Então se isso não é um sonho...-Parou e olhou em volta –Ai meu Zeus! –Desmaiou

-Ótimo, agora vão me chamar de pedófilo! –Ele passou a mão pelo rosto tentando espantar o sono que insistia em perturbá-lo quando o "outro" se levantou e disse

-Pedófila né minha filha? Porque se você for um homem eu sou uma pirralha baixinha de cachos rosas! Espera ai, porque eu desmaiei?-O outro virou o rosto do "pequeno" para o espelho, e este em um lapso de memória disse –Sabe...Acabo de me lembrar...-Desmaiou de novo

-Para ser um maluco desse nível, ou é o Aioros ou o Aioria, voto pelo Aioria, a menos que o Mu não tenha nada de angelical e seja um desfrutável, mas para isso, o Aioros teria que...AHHHHH!Minha cabeça! Como dói! Não consigo pensar! Espera ai! Se eu estou em um corpo diferente...-Ele parou ofegando -Estou parecendo a Sailor Moon, que não consegue pensar...-Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e finalmente percebeu –Droga! Eu sou a Sailor Moon! Por isso não consigo pensar!Droga, como eu vim parar nesse corpo? É claro! Meu astro é a lua!Mas que maldição! Minha cabeça não para de doer!Preciso encontrar os outros...Aioria, acorda...-MM sacudiu Aioria e ele abriu os olhos novamente

-Ahh...O que é isso, eu vim parar no AA?

-AA?

-Anônimas Abandonadas...

-Aff! Levanta! Vamos achar os outros!

-Que outros?Afinal, quem é você?

-Droga! Seu grande idiota! Sou eu que não consigo pensar e você que fica fazendo perguntas sem sentido! Temos que achar os outros! Sabe, seu irmão, o Mu, o Shaka, o povo todo! E eu sou o MM seu grande idiota! Por algum acaso alguém mais dorme com o Afrodite?

-Porque você só faz pergunta complicada?

-Cala essa boca! Anda Logo vamos! –MM abriu a janela ameaçando pular por esta

-Logo se vê que você não consegue pensar...Err...Devo dizer que você esta de pijamas...

-Merda!

-Shh! Meninas não devem ficar falando termos chulos!

-Vai toma...

-Chega! Nossa! Você pode perder tudo, cérebro, força, até o Afrodite, mas sempre sobra espaço para essa língua suja que você tem...Precisa dar uma lavadela com sabão...Vamos nos trocar e procurar pelos outros, porque se eu ficar nesse mesmo quarto que você por mais alguns segundos seu bafo me mata!

-Seu!!

-Olha a boca suja e o stress à toa!

* * *

Acordou sentindo as costas doerem, desde quando aquele colchão havia se tornado tão duro?Tateou em volta, achou apenas o chão duro e frio, chamou pelo nome do amante, apenas o silêncio, levantou-se, buscando a porta da estranha residência, passou por esta, notando que já não estavam mais na Grécia, olhou em volta, tentando reconhecer em que lugar estava, até identificar uma placa, aproximando-se começou a seguir os traços com o dedo, notando unhas compridas, aquilo não era chinês, então o que seria?

-_"Droga...Onde eu estou?Cadê o Aioria?Espere, eu reconheço isso, é...JAPONÊS?!"_ Não posso estar no Japão, mas que droga é essa? –Ele levou a mão aos cabelos, reparando que nela ficaram alguns fios de cor preta, logo pegou seu cabelo virando-o para frente e vendo que agora este estava preto, levou a mão direto ao rosto reparando que agora tinha sobrancelhas, logo desesperou-se, sentiu o corpo diferente, olhou por dentro do kimono que vestia vendo algo que não desejava ver, correu de volta a casa, não encontrando nenhum espelho, voltou ao exterior da construção, encontrando um lago, olhou-se nele vendo uma imagem feminina um pouco distorcida, sim, era verdade, havia se transformado em uma mulher, andou mais um pouco, olhando novamente por dentro do kimono e desmaiando em seguida

* * *

MM e Aioria estavam prontos para pular a janela, MM pulou primeiro, indo cair de cara no chão, gemendo de dor

-Droga! Que corpo frágil!

-Seu grande idiota podia ter usado um lençol! –Aioria na forma de uma frágil menina amarrou um lençol a janela –Você mudou de corpo, não tem o mesmo condicionamento...Vixi, a coisa ta braba, esse cérebro é muito burro, ou você está finalmente revelando seu verdadeiro eu!

-Seu maldito!

-Cuidado!Se não te meto um soco na fuça!

-Se você me alcansar!-MM riu

-Como assim?Vou te mostrar! Ai aa!-Aioria tentou dar um soco em MM, mas sua altura não lhe permitia, de forma que ele pulando não chegava nem ao queixo de MM-Bem...Talvez socar eu não consiga, mas eu ainda tenho a arma X!

-Arma X?

-É!

-E o que seria a tal arma X?- Perguntou

-Isso!-Aioria deu um chute certeiro na canela de MM que soltou um grito agudo de dor

-Desgraçado!Vou te matar seu nanico!

-Opa! Olha só a situação! Esse não é o meu corpo!Inclusive...É bem menor que o meu!

-Brilhante observação gênio! É lógico que é menor!É o corpo de uma criança!

-Nossa!O progresso vem rápido por aqui hein?

-Muito cômico! Agora vamos achar os outros e AI!Banana!

-Sabia que tava avançado de mais para ser verdade...Vamos embora sua maquina de erros...Precisamos achar os outros!

-Ok! –MM faz uma voz fininha e dá um sorriso largo

-Nossa...Isso ta pior que filme de terror...-Aioria balança a cabeça

* * *

A garota passeava pelas ruas tranqüila, os braços, atrás da cabeça, de um modo descontraído, os pensamentos, perdidos na atual situação, os cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, vestia o uniforme escolar, uma blusa branca de abotoar com uma gola bege maior que encobria o tecido branco e uma saia longa bege que voava com o vento, mas apesar do uniforme não era para a escola que ela estava indo, na verdade, nem sabia onde que a escola ficava, e agora passeava sem rumo buscando algumas respostas para seu súbito esquecimento, quando de repente uma mão agarra seu pulso, tirando-a de seus devaneios

-Ei gatinha! O que acha de vir passear comigo?

-Solta meu pulso!

-Ora!Não banque a difícil!

-Me solta!

-Nossa!Que irritada...Não vou soltar!

-Ora seu!-Com a mão livre ela desfere um soco contra o homem, que não consegue desviar e é acertado, soltando sua mão

-Que isso?-O homem fica com uma mão na bochecha

-Saia daqui!-A garota ameaça com os punhos levantados e homem corre com medo –Aiii!Nunca acertei um soco tão bonito!Talvez essa história de troca de corpo seja legal se eu souber cozinhar e tiver um curso de karatê inteiro na memória!Muito melhor que sair lançando flechas!Tá certo que um trovãozinho caía bem...Ih!Que construção estranha...Nunca vi uma dessas...Só no Japão...Vou entrar! –A "garota" passa por um arco de pedra e vê umas inscrições que não consegue identificar, "ela" começa a andar e vê uma garota de cabelos negros caída no chão, aproxima-se e tenta acordar a garota

-Ei!Acorda!Não é bom ficar dormindo no chão!-"Ela" experimenta dar tapinhas de leve

-Quem é você?!- A garota acorda assustada e se afasta da outra com medo, tantas coisas estranhas haviam acontecido, o que seria agora?

-Bem...É uma história bastante complicada, que nem eu sei explicar...Porque em um momento eu estava na minha casinha dormindo e no outro vim para no Japão...

-Que?

-É que...Teoricamente, minha casa seria na Grécia...Em um santuário...E eu sou um homem...Uma coisa!Não pense que sou doido!Acredite! Até armadura eu tenho!

-Qual seu signo?!-Ela pergunta desesperada

-Sagitário porque?

-Aioros! Que bom te ver!

-M-M-Mas eu nem disse meu nome!

-Sou eu o Mu!

-Mu?Com sombrancelhas?Nãooooo...-Aioros não acredita

-Eu sei...É estranho...Mas quando acordei já estava nesse corpo...

-Você quase me enganou!Boa tentativa!

-O Aioria quando era pequeno te socou o olho dormindo!

-Mu?!Então é você mesmo!Que loucura!A Saori caprichou dessa vez!Onde nós estamos?

-No Japão...Mas não sei como voltamos...

-Droga!-Aioros disfere um soco contra o chão, e em seu punho surgem alguns raios elétricos-Como fiz isso?

-Não sei...Mas acredito que também tenho poderes...Basta me concentrar...-Mu coloca dois dedos na testa e fica com uma mão virada para cima, não demora muito e uma pequena chama aparece em sua mão –Talvez consiga controlar o fogo...Estou bancando o Ikki...Que ótimo...

-Bem estranho...Pelo menos você eu achei...Tava começando a ficar assustado com a idéia de que fui mandado para um mundo estranho e que não tinha ninguém mais aqui...

-Se nós dois estamos aqui...Os outros também devem estar por aqui...Agente tem que ir procurá-los! –Mu se levanta e sorri

-Então vamos lá! Quero sair desse corpo o quanto antes...

* * *

****

-Ai Aioria você pisou no meu pé de novo!

-Cala a boca e não reclama!Agente precisa achar os outros logo e se mandar daqui o mais rápido possível...Antes que eu fica querendo brincar de barbie você perca todas as suas memórias...

-Isso não pode acontecer!Imagina!Vai que eu esqueço o Afrodite!

-Séria ótimo que assim você não acordava mais ninguém com a sua "experiência para recordação"

-ah!Fica quieto!Se você o Mu...POF! –Alguma coisa o jogou no chão

-Usagi?(Serena em português)

-Hã?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu te conheço?

-Ô cabecinha oca...Pode parar de brincar...

-É sério...Eu não me lembro de te conhecer...

-Que foi bateu com a cabeça? Sou eu o Mamoru...

-Mamoru?

-Chiba Mamoru...(Chiba Darien em português)

-Esquece Mask...Inventa uma desculpa qualquer e vamos vazar...No mínimo esse cara conhece a dona desse corpo...

-Ah...hehe!Sabe o que é...Eu bati com a cabeça e tava me dirigindo ao hospital agora...

-Se você quiser eu te levo...

-Não precisa!Imagina!Eu vou por mim mesmo Ai! –MM no corpo da menina sente a cabeça doer

-Pode deixar Mamoru! Eu levo essa desmiolada para o hospital!

-Certo Chibiusa! (Rini em português) –O rapaz se despede

-Que nome feio...Chibi-Usa...Parece até...-Aioria olha para MM e finalmente compreende –Mas é claro!

-É claro o que?

-Chibi Usagi!Chibi se refere a pequeno e Usagi se refere a esse corpo ai...Resumindo meu nome seria algo como pequena Usagi!

-Você é esperto hein!

-Não você que nesse corpo ficou muito burro...

-Ora seu!Ai!-Um "Aiê" se fez ouvir e então MM olhou para quem tinha esbarrado-Me desculpe...Eu não te vi...

-Bingo!-A moça de cabelos azuis

-Bingo?

-E bom te ver Mask...-Uma outra de cabelos verdes longos falou

-Oba!Com eles faltam menos pessoas!-Uma menininha deu dois saltinhos –Ops..Desculpe

-Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?-A pequenina menina de cabelos rosados falou

-Então você também virou uma criança Aioria?-Shura falou com um dedo no queixo

-Quem é você?

-Sou eu Shura e aqueles são Milo, Camus e Afrodite...

-Afrodite?-MM perguntou espantado e seus olhos começaram a marejar –Frô!-Ele se jogou nos braços de Afrodite-Que bom que você está aqui!-Camus, Milo, Shura e Aioria ficaram de olho arregalados diante da cena

-Temos que achar os outros rápido...Estamos ficando com as características delas...Se isso acontecer...Nós sumiremos...

_Continua..._

N/A:Wow como demorei dessa vez! Gente esse demorou bastante!Estou surpresa com o tamanho da minha enrolação...Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que ninguém tenha se perdido! Porque se for o caso me avisem viu?Ai eu começo a colocar as coisas mais explicadinhas pra aqueles que não viram Sailor moon...Não se preocupem, por mais que demore eu não vou deixar essa fic incompleta!Nem essa nem nenhuma! Bah..Estou sem criatividade para escrever por isso vou para por aqui xD

Espero que tenham gostado e já que chegaram até aqui porque não ir no "Go" aqui do lado e mandar uma reviewzinha?Faça uma baka feliz \o\

Bye Bye o/"


End file.
